Accidentally Bumping into You on Purpose
by Siriusly9
Summary: The first time is an accident. The second time is hopeful wishing. The third time is desire and the rest is history. DRAMIONE ONE-SHOT.
_The first time is an accident. The second time is hopeful wishing. The third time is from desire and the rest is history._

 **December 24, 1999**

Hermione Granger soothed her hair and flattened her dress. The winter air nipped at her cheeks and the exposed skin of her neck. She adjusted the collar of her coat and rubbed her glove-covered hands together.

It was Christmas Eve and all she wanted to do was escape. The Burrow was a sad place to be at this time, as it was the first Christmas without Fred. Her parents were stilling living in Australia and to be honest, she didn't feel like being around anyone these holidays.

So there she was, in muggle London, wearing her green Christmas dress and on her way to a Chinese restaurant. It was sad and pathetic, but nice not to have to put up a front. There were only three people in the restaurant and two of them were a Chinese couple on a date.

She sat at a table for two in the corner and picked up the paper menu. Hermione smiled to herself, when she realized that she knew exactly what she wanted, as it was what she always got, but she had looked at the menu anyways. She supposed it was a habit.

Two cups of tea, and one struggling conversation with a waitress, later and two egg rolls and a plate of Lo Mein was brought out. Hermione said thank you quietly and picked up the soy sauce.

The couple left and a few more people came and went.

Hermione was halfway through her Lo Mein, when she heard, "Granger."

She glanced up and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy. She blinked several times, as if he would disappear before her eyes, but there was no mistaking his platinum blonde hair and deep voice.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She said around a mouthful of egg roll and then grimaced. She really didn't care what he thought, but it didn't seem like a good idea to give him another thing to be disgusted by. She swallowed the food.

"I'm picking up takeout." He said and looked at the empty chair across from her. "What are you doing here on Christmas Eve?" Hermione flushed and it seemed too exposing to tell him that she didn't really want to spend it with friends or family.

"I don't really see how that's any of your business." She snapped and a scowl flashed across his face, which made her feel more comfortable. Hermione knew how to deal with Malfoy the Prat, and his unease made her feel like they were on equal footing.

He took a few steps back. "You're right." He sat down across the restaurant and a waiter came up to him. After a few quick words, Draco slumped into his chair and rubbed his eyes. After ten minutes of trying to discretely study him, Hermione concluded that she might have been a bit harsh with him.

"Malfoy," She said as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb the other two people in the restaurant, but needing him to hear her. He shot a surprised looked in her direction. When they made eye contact Hermione made a quick gesture for him to come over. Malfoy frowned but came none the less.

"Yes?" He said stiffly, looking at her warily.

"Why are you getting Chinese takeout?" She asked.

Malfoy's eyebrows shot up. "Are we doing the talking thing now?" Hermione winced, but she deserved that.

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised." She said and he nodded, standing there awkwardly. "Do you want to sit?" Hermione asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure that was a good idea, but perhaps they could both use the company.

Malfoy's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Are you going to yell at me?" He asked suspiciously and Hermione ducked her head to hide a grin.

"I don't plan to at the moment. But don't do anything to change my mind."

He sat down and folded his hands in his lap, then proceeded to stare at his hands. Hermione was immediately regretting this, they had nothing to talk about, she felt guilty for eating in front of him when he didn't have any food, and he didn't seem inclined to start a conversation any time soon.

She took a long sip of her tea.

"Thank you."

Hermione glanced up and raised her eyebrows.

Malfoy cleared his throat, "For speaking up for my mother and me." Hermione flushed and looked at her food, not sure what to say. It had been Harry's idea and honestly she was more inclined to speak in favor of his mother than him.

"Your mum saved Harry's life." Hermione said in response.

"You didn't have to do it though. Especially after how I treated you." He sounded like this pained him greatly to say. Hermione smiled softly.

"Well, you're sitting here talking to me, you can't be all bad."

Malfoy laughed dryly and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione was surprised that it wasn't gelled back into an impenetrable shell like usual. In fact, his whole appearance looked more disheveled than she remembered. Even at his trial, he had looked so proper and put together.

"I guess people actually can grow up." Malfoy agreed.

Hermione coughed, "So what are you doing here?"

He smiled wryly, "Mother decided this is what she wanted for dinner tonight. It's been a rough few months and I think she wanted to keep the holidays informal. I was really surprised." Malfoy admitted. Hermione felt a twinge of sorrow for the boy across from her.

She wanted to say something, but didn't want to appear insincere. "Look, Malfoy, about your father…" She wasn't sure how to proceed but he waved her off.

"It's alright."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I want you to know… I'm sorry he's in Azkaban."

He looked at her with harsh eyes. "You can't mean that."

"Well, it's more like I'm sorry you lost your father." She amended and he looked at her with an awed expression. "He wasn't a nice man, but he was still your father."

Malfoy continued to stare at her and she wondered if she had overstepped her bounds.

Then he blinked and spoke tightly, "Thank you. I'm just thankful that I still have mum."

A waitress came over and brought his takeout. Hermione waited for him to get up and leave, but he just stared at the food. He looked up through his eyelashes.

"Thanks for the conversation, Granger." He said sincerely and stood up slowly. "And Merry Christmas."

"Yea…" She said stupidly and he nodded and started to walk away. When he was gone she took a deep breath. Hermione supposed that could have gone worse, in fact, it went rather well in her opinion. She hadn't thought about Draco Malfoy, save for when she saw him mentioned in the papers, which rarely happened anymore.

She wondered when the next time they would run into each other would be.

 **December 24, 2000**

Hermione sat in that same Chinese restaurant, ordering the same thing she always ordered. She was wearing her Christmas dress, with her hair tied up in a neat knot. She wasn't sure why she came back this year.

Ron and Harry tried to insist that they should eat with at the Burrow or with her parents. But for some reason, Hermione found herself eating Lo Mein and eggs rolls on Christmas Eve, outrageously over dressed and sneaking peeks at the door.

Every time the bell rang her head jerked up and disappointment shot through her. She reminded herself that he was not the reason she came here today. She was here to get away from drama, not to see Draco Malfoy.

So why did her heart lurch when she heard, "Granger."

She looked up to see Malfoy smirking, soft light highlighting his high cheekbones and his eyes like liquid silver. She tried to look surprised, but she was sure he could see through that right to her relief. It seemed strange that that one encounter with him last year had stuck with her for the past twelve months.

But as she looked at him, it hardly felt like it had been a year. Of course, he looked different, far more confident and healthy than he had one year ago.

"Malfoy," she said calmly.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Not at all. So… what are you doing here?" Had he come with the hopes of meeting again? It was completely crazy that out of all of her friends, not that he was a friend, but he was the one she wanted to speak with on Christmas Eve. She had the feeling that he was the only one who would understand her desire to be alone at this time of year.

"Mother is having a large dinner tomorrow, but tonight she wanted to do takeout again." He told her and she nodded, disappointed. "I may have suggested it thought." She looked up at him in surprise.

"Why?"

He shrugged vague, and she thought that it was so like him to play the unemotional card. "I like Chinese food."

"I'm surprised you know about a muggle restaurant." Hermione admitted. It was one of the things she had been thinking about after their meeting last year. Every once in awhile it would cross her mind and she wished she had asked him.

"A friend of mine likes it." Malfoy said. She didn't ask which friend, no doubt it was one of the ones that hated her, so he had avoided saying the name. Although if they liked a muggle restaurant the friend couldn't have been all bad.

Hermione frowned as she thought of the possibility that it was a female "friend." But she didn't want to appear nosy, seeing as she really shouldn't care if he had a girlfriend.

"What about you?" He raised an eyebrow, looking very superior and in control.

She coughed, "I just don't like the drama of holidays."

"Doesn't Weaselbee want you to spend Christmas with him?" Hermione flushed at the mention of Ron. Every time she thought of Malfoy, her boyfriend flew from her mind. She convinced herself that she only had an interest in Malfoy as a friend and someone with a sad past. He was intriguing to her.

"Yes, but I managed to get out of it."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at that.

"Besides, I'll see him tomorrow." She added, feeling slightly guilty.

He nodded absently and they sat in silence for a while. The waitress came over and Malfoy asked her for a plate of egg rolls and then placed his to-go order. Hermione looked at him. "Are you eating here?"

"I figured I'd get something while I wait."

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. "So has your past year been? I saw in "the Prophet" that you got a job at Gringotts." He grinned and nodded enthusiastically. It was perhaps the most emotion she had ever seen on his face, save for when he had been reprieved at his trial.

"Yes, I'm working with investments and things."

Hermione made a face. That sounded rather boring to her. "And you like it?"

"It's amazing. The goblins don't really care about who I am or my past. They treat me with the same dismissiveness that they treat all other wizards."

She laughed, "Well, I suppose that's good. Do you… do people say things to you?" She asked in concern. Obviously there had been a lot of backlash about not sending him to Azkaban and she remembered in the same Prophet article they had also said condescending and spiteful things about him.

Hermione had actually had a word with one of her supervisors about reminded the Prophet they had been a big part of the problem during the few years of terror.

"Not as much anymore." He said and she got the feeling he was downplaying it.

"Malfoy-"

He looked up at her, "You can call me Draco."

Hermione blinked in surprise. For some reason, calling him Draco seemed weird and unnatural. "Okay, thank you. You can call me Hermione if you want."

"Okay."

They sat in silence and when Mal- Draco's egg rolls came, they ate in silence, glancing up at each other every few minutes.

"How are you?" She asked after several content minutes of silence.

He opened his mouth and then closed it. He seemed to be thinking about his words carefully. "I'm better now that I have something to do during the day. For those months when I was trapped in the Manor," he paused as if worried about mentioning his house around her. When she looked at him expectantly he continued, "it drove me mad. I was trapped with my thoughts and my mother."

"I'm glad you're happy now." She told him and then chuckled to herself.

"What?"

"I'm trying to imagine telling a younger me that I would be sitting here with you. It all seems to fantastical."

Draco's mouth turned up. "It does." He agreed. "I think the strangest part is that you're wearing a green dress though. For some reason it's seems… wrong." He shook his head and Hermione looked down.

"It does look ridiculous on me, doesn't it?" She tried to smile but failed.

"It's more than the dress is green. I always imagine you in red." He explained and her eyes widened, looking into his meaning more than she should. She wanted to ask exactly how often he imagined things about her. But given his casual look, she knew it was just a phrase of words, nothing with any meaning or secret messages.

"Yes, this is my Christmas dress."

"I figured, given that you were wearing it last year. Can I ask why you dress up for Chinese food?" He took a sip of water.

Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully. "I suppose it just feels right to look nice for Christmas Eve dinner, even if it only is Chinese food. And even though green isn't my colour…"

"It suits you." Draco said without hesitation and Hermione didn't fight her smile this time.

"Thank you. Green suits you as well." She said, taking note of how well the dark green tie matched his black suit and contrasted with his silver eyes and blonde hair. Merlin, she felt guilty for thinking these thoughts about him, when Ron was at home wondering why she didn't want to have dinner with him and his family.

Suddenly, what they were doing felt very wrong and she was eager for his food to come. Hermione wished Draco was another man, someone who she could just be friends with without having to think about her Ron and Harry would react. No doubt Ron would hit the ceiling if he knew and he would see spending time with Draco as a betrayal, even if they were only friends.

"What's happening in that mind of yours?" Draco asked grimly, like he knew what she was thinking about.

Hermione looked at her food, which she had sort of forgotten about, she had been so caught up in talking with the handsome man across from her. "It's just strange, isn't it?"

He shrugged, "It's nice to talk to someone who understands."

"I feel… dirty, for some reason." She admitted and Draco stiffened.

"Because of my last name?" He asked coolly.

"I feel like I'm betraying my friends. I know you've changed, but I can't ignore how horrible you were to… well, everyone really."

Draco nodded, his lips pressed firmly together and Hermione could see him pulling away. "Like you said, I've changed."

"I know but I don't think Ron would understand."

He looked away from her and folded his arms. "If that's how you feel I guess I should leave. My food is ready anyways." He stood up and she did too.

"Wait," she said quickly and he paused, looking over his shoulder. "It… I enjoyed speaking with you. I hope I'll see you around." She mentally cursed herself for thinking of the stupidest thing she could say. She had just finished saying that spending time with him felt like she was betraying her friends and now she was saying she wanted to see him around?

Merlin, her brain was about to explode from conflicted feelings.

"Yea, I'll see you around… Granger." He said in a forced polite tone and she jerked back at his use of her last name.

He collected his food and then left without looking back.

"That was no good." The waitress said shaking her head. Hermione looked sideways at the woman and slumped back into her chair. "You want more egg rolls?" She asked in a heavily accented voice.

"Sure, why not?" Hermione pushed the noodles around on her plate.

 **December 24, 2001**

Hermione knew it was a long shot that he would be here today. After all, his mother wouldn't continue to want to have Chinese food on Christmas Eve forever. It was difficult to believe it had been two years since that first run-in. It was even more difficult to believe that despite how much had happened in the last year, it felt like last Christmas Eve had only happened a week ago.

It was still fresh in her memory and every time she thought about it, she cringed. They hadn't seen each other since that day and neither had made effort to. Sometimes she would see his name in the papers. Her name had appeared in the paper several times as well, and she wondered if he paid attention.

The waitress didn't even ask for her order. She brought out Lo Mein, two egg rolls, and a pot of Oolong tea and Hermione smiled gratefully. She wondered where the nearest bar was that would be open, thinking she would definitely need a drink after this.

She ate her food as slowly as she could. The bell dinged signalling that someone had come into the restaurant. Hermione closed her eyes and then looked up.

A pair of steely silver eyes met hers and the air left her lungs in a swoosh. Draco slowly approached her table and she stood up. They stared at each other for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a throaty voice.

He clenched his fists. "I wanted to see if you would be here."

"I am."

"Why? I didn't think you would want to see me." He folded his arms.

She sighed, "Can we sit?" After a moment he nodded his head once and they sat down. "I didn't think you would want to see me either."

"So you came because you thought I wouldn't be here?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "No! I came because I was hoping you would show up." She admitted. "I feel horrible about last year."

"What would Weaselbee think of you being here now?"

"He no longer has a say." Hermione said and Draco's eyes flared, but his face remained ever impassive. "Anyways… I was hoping you would come so I could apologize. I suppose I just got freaked out. But there's no excuse for how I treated you."

"You treated me far better than I deserve. You were right about what you said - I was a little shite to you in school."

A laugh bubbled out of Hermione and she covered her mouth, trying to conceal her giggle. Draco smiled at her and some of the tension was relieved.

"Maybe, but you've changed. Of course you still have this air of superiority about you…" Hermione gestured to him and he looked down at himself. He was leaned casually back in the chair, with one ankle crossed over his knee and his eyes were smoldering.

"I suppose it's natural for me." He shrugged and then he started to study her. He smiled when he noted her green dress. "I really do like that dress."

Hermione blushed. "It's starting to grow on me."

"I heard about your initiative for House Elves." Draco told her and she looked at him in surprise.

"Oh? And what do you think?" She asked nervously, not sure she really wanted to know the answer.

"It's brilliant." Her head jerked up and he grinned at her. "I think it's a great idea to start educating House Elves. They should know what their options are, I think most of them don't want to leave their families because they can't imagine anything different. And then they can choose what they want to do with their lives."

Hermione's heart beat fast, excitement spreading through her body. "I know! If you listen to them talk, it's painfully obvious they need some sort of education. It's the plague of servantry- no one wants to educate them, because then they might decide to do something else, but it's so important." She spoke with big hand gestures and Draco watched her with rapt attention. "Next I want to do something about the discrimination of werewolves, but for now I have to solve one problem at a time."

Draco chuckled and Hermione blushed realized he had been listening to her long rant. "Hermione Granger, saving the world one underprivileged species at a time." He smiled and the tips of her ears burned.

"It's hardly saving the world-"

"Oh right, you already did that a few years ago." He said teasingly and she bit her lip.

"Harry saved the world."

"Potter never would have made it past puberty if it wasn't for you."

She didn't know how to respond to that. It wasn't often that shameless flattery was thrown at her. "Well… thank you."

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked.

Hermione looked at her unfinished meal. "Absolutely." They stood up and he threw some bills down on the table. "Draco, no I can't let you-"

"Too late. Let's get out of here." She slid her coat on and he offered his hand. While she didn't want to take his money, she knew it was now or never. There was no use arguing. She took his hand and he pulled her out of the restaurant, muttering a quick thank you to the waitress.

She rubbed her hands together and wished she had brought her gloves.

"Here." She looked sideways and saw him pulling gloved out of his pocket. "You need them more than I do."

Hermione took them, "Thank you." She slid the fur-lined leather gloves on her hand one at a time. They were ten times nicer and warmer than the ones she owned. "Let me know if you need them back."

He waved a dismissive hand. "It's no problem." They started walking down the street and Hermione looked around at the lit up stores, all decorated for Christmas.

"I wish it was snowing." Hermione muttered absently.

Draco looked up at the stars. "Me too."

As they walked Hermione felt the side of his arm brushed hers and she looked at him. He didn't seem to notice, so she looked straight ahead. She stepped carefully on the sidewalk, not wanting to slip in the heels she was wearing. Granted they weren't too tall, but she didn't have a lot of practice wearing high heels.

She looked at Draco and studied his profile. Even though she was wearing high heels, he was much taller than her. His face was perfectly chiseled, like it had been carved from marble. Hermione was sure that girls would kill for cheekbones likes his… and his thin, straight nose that came to an aristocratic point.

"You're staring at me." Draco drawled and she jerked her head around, to look forward.

"I was just noticing how tall you are." She said defensively.

"Actually, I think you're just short." He commented and she glared teasingly at him. It felt so right to exchange playful banter like this.

"But I'm also in heels." She pointed out.

Draco shrugged, "I suppose I am tall. Listen, do you want to go somewhere with me?" He asked as they waited for the pedestrian light to turn green. Hermione looked at him, realizing how close they were standing. If she moved her left arm out she would touch him.

"Where?"

"Somewhere to see snow," he smiled when Hermione beamed at him.

"Sure."

Draco looked around, "We'll need to go somewhere to apparate. Over here…" He pulled her into an abandoned alleyway and that just went to show how much she trusted him. Once upon a time, if he had pulled her into a dark alley, she would have immediately gone for her wand.

"Give me your hands." He said, standing right in front of her. She took his hands and closed her eyes, knowing they were going to side-along apparate.

A moment later her stomach lurched and when she opened her eyes they were standing on a hill. There was one lone willow tree and a stone bench beneath it. There wasn't anything around them for kilometers as far as she could see.

It was only rolling hills covered in white.

Hermione looked at Draco, who was staring up at the brilliant sky. Without the city lights, the stars shown so much more brightly. She wondered witch star Draco was named after and if he could point it out for her.

"Let's go sit."

Hermione looked down at her open toed shoes and when she looked up Draco was holding a hand out to her.

"I'll carry you." He told her and she blushed.

"That's not necessary…" She tried to say, but he scooped her up anyways and she let out a delighted squeal. A minute later he sat her down on the bench and pulled out his wand and pointed it in the air.

A red light shot out and came over them like an umbrella. Hermione immediately felt warm and she was glad Draco still had a brain, because she had completely lost her wits.

"This is really lovely." Hermione said softly.

Something brushed her hand and she looked at where it was resting on the stone. Draco's hand covered hers and she tried not to grin like an idiot, but failed miserably.

"It's one of my favorite places to come. It's beautiful in the summer too."

"I can imagine." Hermione muttered absently.

"I'd like you to do more than imagine." Draco said firmly and Hermione looked sideways at him. He cleared his throat. "Maybe we should see each other more than once a year." He suggested casually, but his hand tightened around Hermione's.

"Twice a year?" She teased and a smile broke the serious expression on his face.

"Perhaps a bit more than that."

"What are you saying?" She asked, mostly because she wanted to hear him say it.

He swallowed and looked at her, leaning closer. "I'm saying I want to go on a proper date. And then have many more."

Hermione's heart leapt and she inhaled a shaky breath. "In that case, I say… yes."

They smiled at each other and then leaned in farther.

Draco's lips brushed Hermione's softly. She could feel him smiling against her mouth and the hand that wasn't attached to hers, came to the nape of her neck. She gripped the lapel of his coat and pulled him closer.

Her body warmed and it had nothing to do with the heat charm. Draco opened his mouth slightly and sigh, tilting his head so he could deepen the kiss.

When they pulled back, both of them were breathing heavily and wearing secretive smiles. They sat with their foreheads pressed together, and eyes closed for several minutes, until Draco adjusted so Hermione's head leaned against his shoulder.

Hermione had never been more happy and content.

 **December 24, 2002**

"I think the food gets better every year," Hermione said and she sat down on the bench and watched Draco meander around.

"Or maybe it's the company." He winked and she grinned up at him. She extended a hand out to him and he walked towards her to take her hand.

"Probably both." Hermione said and Draco leaned down to kiss her. When he sat down, she looked out over the landscape and sighed. "I think it gets more beautiful every time we come here."

"This is the first time it's covered in snow this winter."

Hermione smiled and leaned her head on Draco's shoulder. "Harry and Ginny liked you." She said quietly.

"Did they? I couldn't tell."

"They were surprised when I told them, but they were happy for me. They were wary about meeting you, but you showed them your good side." She teased and felt him laugh.

"I'm glad you asked them to come. I needed to speak with Potter about something."

Hermione tilted her head back. "Really? What?" Draco pulled away from her and she frowned when he stood up. "Where-" He got down on one knee in the snow. "Draco, the snow! Your pants!" She blurted out.

He kneeled in front of her, took one of her hands, and then reached with the other in his back pocket. Hermione stopped breathing when he revealed a tiny velvet box.

"Draco," Hermione's lower lip trembled and her smile kept breaking apart.

He looked up at her with a loving look. "Hermione Granger, this has been the best year of my life. Someone once told me there are no coincidences and I truly believe that we were meant to bump into each other three years ago. Knowing that I love you more than anything in this world, and no one will be more devoted to you… would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful teardrop shaped diamond ring, framed by two tiny little green stones.

Hermione let out a small cry and threw her arms around him. She kissed him frantically, their lips wet from her tears of joy. "Yes, yes, Merlin it's the easiest decision I have ever made." She breathed heavily and the tears kept flowing out of her eyes.

He took her hand and put the ring on her finger. They both looked down at her hand, grinning.

"Now, will you please get out of the snow." She laughed and pulled him up.

"When should we get married?" Draco asked.

Hermione pressed her lips together and smiled, "In one year. December 24th, 2003."


End file.
